Diamond's Humilation
by The One True Evil
Summary: Scootaloo Has Been Made Fun Of For The Last Time, When Rich Is In The Need Of A Foal Sitter, Scootaloo Has Big Plans For Revenge
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
> Revenge / Story: Diamond's Humiliation/ by Matt11/-/

Scootaloo had just packed her school supplies in her saddlebag with the help of her awesome parents Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle.

"Thanks for the help, Mom and Momma!" Scootaloo said, galloping out of the library with Rainbow Dash behind her.

Rainbow Dash galloped towards Scootaloo. "Ugh, this is boring. What do you say I fly us to school, squirt?" Rainbow loved Scootaloo, but getting up all the time was starting to get annoying.

Without warning, Scootaloo jumped on Rainbow Dash's back. Soon the rainbow mare took off at the speed of sound. The filly could feel the wind blowing through her mane, and she felt like a bird soaring through the sky.  
>In no time at all, the schoolhouse was in view. Rainbow landed on the lawn and set Scootaloo down off of her back. She patted Scootaloo's head. "Have a good day at school, sweetie! And don't tell anypony I said that," Dash warned, taking to the air once more.<br>Scootaloo sat there for a moment, watching as her adoptive mother disappeared into the horizon. Finally she turned around and walked towards the schoolhouse, anxious to get inside. But before she could reach her destination, a pink filly known as Diamond Tiara stopped her.  
>"Hey, get out of my way!" Scootaloo hissed. If only Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were here, Scootaloo thought to herself. The relentless Diamond Tiara took this moment to bully the poor orange pegasus. "Well, well, well," she taunted. "If it isn't the flightless blank flank." Silver Spoon walked up behind her and started snickering as Diamond smirked. Not waiting for a response from Scootaloo, the two fillies turned around and stepped into the schoolhouse.<br>Scootaloo stood there for a second until she felt hot tears pool up in her eyes. "I'll fly one day," she said sullenly. Shaken, Scootaloo continued to step into the schoolhouse.  
>Inside, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were already sitting and chatting with each other, taunting the fillies that walked past them. Scootaloo sighed and sat down in her seat. Today was going to be a long, boring day.<br>After hours and hours of nonstop worksheets and classes, school had finally ended for Scootaloo.  
>Finally, the bell rang and a stampede of colts and fillies exited the building. Scootaloo walked out slowly. She felt sad and lonely since her friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle weren't at school today. Upon exiting the schoolhouse, she noticed that Rainbow Dash was talking to Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara's father. The curious filly wondered what was going on between them, so she stepped up to them and inquired. "Hey, Momma, what's going on?" Scootaloo asked, concerned.<br>The two adults looked at Scootaloo, but Rainbow was the first to speak. "Nothing, squirt, Rich here was just looking for a foalsitter for Diamond Tiara, but I can't look after her tonight. It's Twi's and my date night tonight," Dash said proudly, but stopping there. She did not want to get into detail as to what that meant.  
>Scootaloo nodded, deep in thought. If she could foalsit, that would be the perfect opportunity to exact revenge on Diamond Tiara! A sinister smile spread across her face as she spoke. "How about I foalsit for you, Mr. Rich? Free of charge!" Scootaloo suggested with glee.<br>Filthy Rich looked at the filly in thought before clearing his throat. "First I'll see if Miss Cheerilee can," he told Scootaloo before walking up to Cheerilee a ways away. A few minutes later, he returned, looking dejected. He now had no choice but to choose Scootaloo, for everypony else couldn't, or just didn't want to, foalsit. Filthy turned back to the two.  
>"Um, very well, Miss Scootaloo. Be at my house by six o'clock. I'll be on a business trip tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow," Filthy told Scootaloo, dumbfounded that the filly didn't want any money. "See you then!" Filthy waved as he left.<p>

Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo. A little confused, she asked, "why did you volunteer to foalsit Diamond Tiara? Don't you two hate each other?" Deep inside, Rainbow knew that something had to be going on. Shrugging it off, she didn't question the orange filly.  
>They walked a bit towards Twilight's library before Scootaloo answered. "Well, I-I just wanted to give Diamond Tiara a night she will never forget." The filly smiled brightly, no sign of lying on her face.<br>Dash shrugged and opened the door to the library. "Whatever. Let's tell Twi! I bet she'll be proud of you!" Scootaloo smiled and dropped her saddlebag on the floor, receiving an angry look from Rainbow.  
>"Scootaloo, you can't just throw your saddlebag on the floor! That's just being lazy," Rainbow scolded.<br>Scootaloo was confused. "But you sleep on a cloud all day! Aren't you lazy too?"  
>Rainbow blushed out of her embarrassment. Her daughter was right! Luckily for her, Twilight walked in, greeting them. "Why hello, you two! What's going on?"<p>

Twilight sat down on a chair next to them just as Dash began to explain the odd thing Scootaloo decided to do. Twilight levitated her with her magic after she finished, squeezing her in a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Scootaloo! Like I always say, just let bygones be bygones. I hope you do a good job with foalsitting! Do you need any bits for this?" Twilight said, letting her adoptive daughter go.

Scootaloo started thinking about what she had planned. "Um, yeah, actually. Could I have fifty bits?" she replied with a sinister smile.

Twilight levitated her book bag and pulled out her wallet, handing her fifty bits. "Enjoy, sweetheart! I'm sure you and Diamond will have a wonderful time."  
>Scootaloo smiled again just as Spike announced that dinner was ready. For her revenge would have to wait...until after dinner.<br>At Diamond Tiara's House...  
>Diamond Tiara was pacing back and forth in her room, anxious to start the day. "Today is going to be perfect! I'll be home all alone and I can do whatever I want! Then again, I always do what I want!" Diamond laughed at her own joke before stopping. Her father was calling to her from downstairs. Shrugging, she went to see what Filthy Rich wanted.<br>Upon entering the living room, Diamond noticed that her father was sitting on his usual chair by the fireplace. "Daddy? Did you want something?" Diamond Tiara asked her father sweetly.  
>Filthy Rich set down the glass of cider he was chugging and swallowed before speaking. "Ah, my little Diamond. I didn't notice you come in. Well, I have some exciting news. I know how hard it is for you to be home by yourself, so I got one of your best friends to foalsit for you!" Diamond groaned at the thought of her being with somepony else but listened to her father. Maybe he had asked Silver Spoon! That would've been great.<br>"Ooh! Who?" Diamond asked excitedly, hoping for it to be Silver.  
>"Scootaloo!" he said triumphantly. Diamond's jaw dropped to the floor as he finished. "I know you two will get along just fine."<br>The pink filly swallowed her rage as her left eye twitched. "What?! You've got to be kidding me! That stupid flightless blank flank is going to be my foalsitter?!" Diamond stomped her hoof on the ground in anger. All she felt was white-hot fury.  
>"Diamond Tiara, that is enough!" Filthy Rich yelled at his daughter, shocked that she was so angry. "Do not ever say that to her again! That is rude and heartless, and I will not allow that language in my house!"<br>"Or what?!" Diamond yelled, shocked at her own anger and rudeness towards her father.  
>"Or that precious tiara of yours will be thrown in the trash!"<br>Diamond Tiara gasped, her mouth dropping to the floor. Her namesake, her cutie mark, everything revolved around her tiara! She snatched her wonderful shiny crown and hugged it tight just as a knock sounded at the door.

Filthy Rich quickly sighed and turned towards Diamond. "You listen to everything she says or else that tiara will be gone, thrown in the trash," he said opening the door.  
>Scootaloo greeted Filthy Rich and trotted inside the house. "Hey Diamond!" she said, a hint of evil lining her voice. "Hey, I heard some yelling coming from the house. Are you guys okay?"<br>The stallion could feel sweat starting to form but answered. "My daughter was just a little...upset about something, but I think I calmed her down. I don't think she will disobey you, Miss Scootaloo. Also, I've allowed the maids and butlers a day off today, so it will be just the two of you. I certainly hope that is okay."  
>Scootaloo's smile grew wider as she replied. "Okay, I don't mind! Diamond and I will have tons of fun! I have so much planned for us!" The filly turned to Diamond and smirked evilly, scaring the pink filly to the core.<br>Content, Filthy Rich waved goodbye and trotted out of the door, leaving Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara alone.  
>For Scootaloo, the fun was about to begin.<p>

"Okay, Diamond. For the first thing we do, I'm going to have you leave the room while I bring everything we need!" Scootaloo told her.  
>Diamond didn't like the babyish tone she was using. It made her feel weird. Nevertheless, she obeyed Scootaloo.<br>As soon as she left, the orange filly drank a potion the zebra Zecora had made for her in advance, then went to find the stuff she needed to completely humiliate Diamond Tiara. By the time she was finished, the living room had been littered with a crib, diapers, and other things foals used.  
>"Okay, Diamond! You can come back down now!" she called in a sing-song voice. "I've got a huge surprise for you!" She snickered as the brat returned downstairs.<br>Diamond Tiara was very annoyed at this point. You've got to be kidding me, Diamond Tiara thought to herself. I swear, if I have to listen to this flightless dodo for one more minute, I'm going to explode.  
>Upon entering her living room, Diamond's jaw dropped, and her knees started wobbling. The sight before her was harrowing, something that made her scared to the core. The arsenal of foal-ish things littered her vision. "W-W-Why are there foal things here?!" Diamond cried out, hoping Scootaloo was not going to do what she thought she was going to do.<p>

Snickering, Scootaloo responded, "Well, since you're a gigantic brat all the time and keep on treating me like a foal, I thought it would be nice if you got a taste of your own medicine."  
>Diamond backed away slowly. "N-No! You can't make me do that!" The filly was utterly shocked that the pegasus would stoop so low.<br>Suddenly Scootaloo's potion kicked in. Her instincts became somewhat motherly as she picked up Diamond Tiara with ease and put her on the changing table. Her hooves worked expertly as she grabbed the foal powder and spread it on her rump. Then she quickly shoved a diaper on her, taping it so that it was snug.  
>The pink filly protested silently, too shocked to do anything except for obey Scootaloo's orders. Nevertheless, she wriggled and tried to get out of the humiliating diaper.<br>Noticing her duress, Scootaloo quickly grabbed the camera she had prepared and took a picture, smiling to herself.  
>As soon as she noticed the camera, Diamond Tiara gasped. "W-What are you doing?!" she asked.<p>

"Well, Diamond, if you try to take it off one more time, I'll get Featherweight to publish this in Gabby Gums. And if that happens, guess what? Your career of being a bully and bossing ponies around is over. Oh, and while we're at it, call me Mommy," Scootaloo replied, snickering and smiling devilishly.  
>Diamond started shaking. "A-Are you blackmailing me?!" the scared filly shouted.<br>Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Why of course I am, you silly filly!" She gasped, and shook her head sadly, grabbing a bottle filled with milk. "I think somepony's a bit hungry, don't you think, Dimy-Wimy?"  
>Diamond gulped, disgusted. But, she complied. "Yes...Mommy."<br>The filly bounded over to Scootaloo reluctantly and put the bottle in her mouth, drinking the powdery milk inside. After about two minutes, she was done.  
>Scootaloo cracked a smile and slapped her on the back, the chain reaction causing Diamond to burp. The pegasus stifled a laugh. "How do you feel...Dimy-Wimy?"<br>Diamond nodded, embarrassed. But for some reason, the bottle was taking a weird effect on her. She suddenly felt the urge to go to the bathroom, but confined to the living room, she had no choice but to let it out into the diaper. Her face blushed a deep red as Scootaloo noticed.  
>"Well, it looks like somepony needs to be changed!" Scootaloo announced, picking up Diamond and setting her back on the changing table. Then she untaped the diaper and changed it, putting the foal powder on as well as some drops to keep her from getting a rash. "Why don't you play around with those dolls I brought for you, Dimy-Wimy?" Scootaloo hissed evilly, pointing to the dolls on the floor. As soon as Diamond was playing, Scootaloo went into the kitchen to prepare supper.<p>

A Few Hours Later, Back At Twilight's Library...  
>"I wonder how Scootaloo's doing," Twilight asked Rainbow Dash. The two had been kissing for quite some time after Scootaloo left.<br>"I'm just happy she isn't revengeful," Rainbow Dash replied, when suddenly Twilight got an idea.  
>"Hey! Let's congratulate her by bringing her a cake!" she said excitedly, jumping up and grabbing a cake from the fridge that Pinkie Pie had left them.<br>"But Twi, this is our night! You know, kissing, hugging, making out a bit-" she stopped herself when Twilight gave her a dirty look. "I mean...um, let's go!" Dash gave her a small salute. Well, at least Scoots is doing good, Rainbow Dash thought to herself.  
>The two walked outside and felt the crisp Ponyville air hit against their skin. They began to walk in unison towards Diamond Tiara's place, only to see a shocking sight: Filthy Rich, walking towards the same destination.<br>"Hey! I thought you were out of town!" Rainbow exclaimed, emphasizing each syllable. "I was, but it turns out that we were let out early. I'm guessing you two were going to see Scootaloo and Diamond?"  
>The two nodded, and started to walk together towards Filthy Rich's mansion-like home.<p>

Back at Filthy Rich's...  
>Diamond Tiara had been playing with the dolls Scootaloo had brought her-cheap replicas of Spitfire and Fleetfoot from the Wonderbolts-for quite some time. Honestly, the pink filly didn't know how long she had been confined to the foal's prison.<br>But Scootaloo had been in the kitchen, preparing dinner the whole time. So long that Diamond got the tiniest bit happier that she would be fed soon. I wish Mommy would finish soon, Diamond thought before mentally scolding herself for calling Scootaloo "Mommy".  
>Nevertheless, her senses betrayed her as her ears perked up at the sound of Scootaloo's voice call to her.<br>Meanwhile, the faux mother stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and called to 'her' filly.  
>"Diamond! It's time for supper!" she yelled sweetly, as a mother would. The pink filly ran to the kitchen with a crinkle of diapers. Scootaloo picked up Diamond Tiara and placed her into a high chair she had prepared. Luckily, Diamond was still just small enough to fit inside. As soon as she was secure, Scootaloo started to grab the foal food from the counter and started to spoon feed Diamond.<br>"Now, open wide little Dimy-Wimy!" Scootaloo exclaimed affectionately as the first spoonful entered her mouth.  
>The filly in question swallowed the food, tearing up as memories began to resurface. "That was good, Mommy," she said, tears forming up in her eyes. Finally, Diamond Tiara felt... loved. Without warning, she broke down and started crying.<br>Scootaloo picked up Diamond, as a good mother would, and hugged her tightly. "What's the matter, baby?" she asked. Honestly, she was concerned about the situation. She had wanted to exact revenge, not make somepony cry.  
>"Y-You remind me of my mother," Diamond managed to say before she burst in tears again. This time, Scootaloo cradled her like a real foal, taking pity on the filly..<br>Despite the crying mess in her hooves, Scootaloo kept rocking her back and forth, calming her down. "It's okay, Diamond. I'm here for you. But how do I remind you of your mom?"  
>After putting the pacifier in Diamond's mouth, Scootaloo sat there and thought about her proposition for a moment. After a while she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Okay, Diamond. I accept. I'll be your friend," she said before picking her up once more and setting her in the crib, returning to her motherly act. "Goodnight, baby."<br>Diamond snuggled in with her blankets and pulled out the pacifier. "Goodnight, Mommy," she said before drifting into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
>Scootaloo was just about to sit down before she heard keys turning in the lock to the front door. Before she could do anything, the door swung open, revealing Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Filthy Rich, standing there with smiling faces. Uh oh. They must have not known about what she had done yet.<br>Twilight was the first to speak. "Scootaloo! Oh, we are so proud of you, sweetheart!" A cake appeared from behind, levitated using Twilight's magic. She started to walk towards the living room to set it down. Scootaloo was too shocked to say anything.  
>As she saw Twilight leave towards the living room, she knew she was going to be in trouble for what she did. But honestly, Scootaloo didn't care. It was worth it. Plus, at the end of the day, she was friends with Diamond Tiara!<br>Suddenly she heard Twilight scream from the living room, and Filthy Rich, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo rushed to her side to see what had happened.  
>Filthy Rich looked around the sight of the living room before whirling around to face Scootaloo. "What have you done?!" he said, trying to hold back his anger. His daughter was lying in a crib, surrounded by foal things!<br>The filly used a hoof to scratch the back of her neck. "Hehe, yeah... funny story. Well, um, revenge?" she offered

But Scootaloo was cut off by Filthy's yelling. "You little brat! What have you done to my daughter?! Get out of my house and never come back!" he yelled, not being able to contain his rage any longer. Tears formed in Scootaloo's eyes once more and she ran off, ashamed, back to Twilight's library.

Twilight and Dash followed, talking about what type of punishment they would give Scootaloo.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
> I Hate You Daddy / Story: Diamond's Humiliation/ by Matt11/-/

Filthy Rich had just finished removing the foolish items. The diapers, the clothing, the pacifier... Then he came into view of his precious little angel, Diamond Tiara, who was in a soaked diaper.

"This is ridiculous," he scowled. "Why would anypony do this to my precious little angel? She must have felt so ashamed and embarrassed from all of this."

Filthy reached down and hit his daughter softly on her stomach to try and get her to wake up. "Diamond, wake up! you look ridiculous in that get up."

Diamond Tiara fluttered her eyes open. Everything was blurry after a minute she saw her father.

"W-Where is momma?" Diamond Tiara asked, not even noticing her soaked diaper. She got up, trying to escape from the crib, but realized it was too big. "Where's Momma? Where is Scootaloo?" Diamond Tiara asked on the verge of tears.

Filthy Rich couldn't stand seeing his daughter in this state. He reached down, pulled Diamond Tiara out of the crib, and placed her on the ground.

"Now Diamond, I want you to get out of that diaper and get dressed like a normal pony," he said calmly. "And you don't have to worry my little angel. That filly will never bother you again because I fired her," he finished firmly.

Diamond Tiara felt tears escape. For once she had a mother and all of it was being taken from her again. Tiara won't let that happen.

Tears were now falling down her cheeks. "NO! I won't take it off until Momma changes me!" Diamond yelled at her father. "She may not have been my real mother but at least she cares for me! Unlike you, DADDY!" the last word was full of malice.

Filthy flinched at that. "Why, you listen here young lady! I do care for you! Who do you think buys you things, gets you your hooficures, and gives you as much money as you want? Honestly, sometimes I'm glad your mother is dead!" Filthy rich said before he could stop himself. He recoiled in horror as the words left his mouth.

Diamond Tiara felt anger rising in her chest. She walked closer to her father, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Y-You're glad she's gone?" When she got no reaction she snarled and Diamond Tiara marched to the door. "FINE! If that's how you want it, I'm going to live with Scootaloo! At least she loves me! And buying me tons of things doesn't mean I love you! I HATE YOU, DADDY!"

Before Filthy could respond, Diamond opened the door, walked out and slammed it shut behind her, the noise recoiling of the mansion walls long after.

For several seconds he just stood there, his brain unable to absorb what had just happened.  
>His daughter felt loved… by a pony she'd always said she'd hated and that had put her through this foalish and demeaning charade, but she wanted to go to her anyway? She wanted to live with that filly more than she did her own father?<p>

The reality of what this implied pierced his stone heart like a cold knife, causing his legs to buckle.

Filthy fell to the floor and felt tears get released from the stalwart prisons that were his eyes. He looked to the door, the last spot his daughter had been, and just cried, occasionally whispering, "I'm sorry…" 


End file.
